


Do It Right

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Omega Verse, Smut, Yuri!!! on Ice Shit Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor have been bonded to each other for a little over a year. Yuuri has finally made some of his dreams come true. But old insecurities begin to resurface. They must get through everyday while dealing with their own issues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my shit band artist @damnkastufan on Tumblr for making the art that went with my fic.

One of the worst ways to wake up from a restful sleep was from a growling stomach. Yuuri rolled over in bed and tried his best to ignore his empty stomach, but it proved to be futile.

Yuuri sat up and threw the covers off of his body. He slipped out of bed trying to not wake Viktor. He walked out of his bedroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen. As he walked down the stairs, he could hear someone moving around. He tried to walk quietly. Looking for a weapon, he grabbed a decorative statue.

His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He contemplated going back to his room and letting the intruder take whatever they wanted, but his body didn't listen to his brain, which was screaming at how bad of an idea it was to confront the intruder.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, Yuuri could see that the lights were on in the living room and kitchen.

_ ‘Great, they're stealing our appliances,’  _ Yuuri thought. He tiptoed into the living room and looked around, and seeing  that no one was there, he continued into the kitchen. The door to his refrigerator was open and Yuuri could see the back of the intruder. Not only were they robbing him but they were also eating his food.

Yuuri needed to do something before they got away. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

“I--I'm armed so don't move,” Yuuri said, trembling. The intruder startled, then slowly moved away from the refrigerator.

“Are you that serious about leftover udon?” 

“Phichit, what are you doing in my house at-” Yuuri strained to look at the digital clock above the stove. “-at three in the morning?” Yuuri finished.

“I just finished my heat, so I'm hungry.” Phichit answered as if that explained everything.

“Don't you have food at your house?” Yuuri asked.

“Seung-Gil and I ate most of what we had in our house because we forgot to go to the grocery store, so that's why I'm here. Also, your back door wasn't locked,” Phichit said before he went back to rummaging through the refrigerator.

This was one downside to living in a Pack Complex. Pack Complexes were homes that were big enough to fit packs. Some people went the old fashioned route and stayed in one large house that accommodated their pack. Yuuri and his friends, however, went the modern route and built a Pack Complex that was multiple houses. This gave them a sense of privacy while also giving them the chance to be close to their friends.

Yuuri placed the statue he was holding down onto the counter and walked over to the refrigerator. He lightly nudged Phichit out of the way. He'd come down to the kitchen for a reason before Phichit sidetracked him. 

Yuuri pulled out a few eggs and some vegetables. He placed the food on the counter next to the stove and grabbed a pan from the cabinet. Yuuri set it on the stove and went about making an omelet while Phichit made two sandwiches.

“Clean your mess up when you're done,” Yuuri told Phichit as he finished making his omelet. Yuuri put the food on a plate and sat at the island in the center of the kitchen and started eating.

Phichit finished making his sandwiches shortly after and wrapped them up. 

“Thanks for letting me eat your food,” Phichit said before leaving out the back door.

Before going back upstairs to his room, Yuuri made sure he locked the back door and the front door.

\---------

The next morning, Yuuri woke up to someone dragging their fingers through his hair. Yuuri cracked an eye open and saw Viktor looking lovingly at him.

“Why are you so sappy in the morning?” Yuuri grumbled. Viktor leaned over and kissed Yuuri’s forehead.

“I can't express my love for my wonderful mate?” Viktor said while placing a hand on his chest. Yuuri knew Viktor was plotting something. It wasn't out of the ordinary for Viktor to wake Yuuri up with kisses or by playing with his hair, but Yuuri could tell when he was being buttered up.

“What did you do, Viktor?” Yuuri asked. Viktor moved his hand out of Yuuri's hair and folded them in his lap.

Viktor turned his head away as Yuuri stared at him intently.

“I know how you feel about grand gestures and expensive gifts.” Viktor started. Yuuri knew Viktor had expensive taste, but Yuuri didn't share the same outlook. Viktor would often buy expensive gifts that Yuuri could barely bring himself to accept. It took a lot of convincing from Viktor and their friends to get Yuuri to consider moving into a newly built Pack Complex, but they won him over.

Yuuri watched as Viktor searched for his words. Yuuri tried to brace himself for what was to come.

“Your heat is in two weeks and you've been working so hard, so I thought you could use a break,” Viktor said as he looked back up at Yuuri. “So I booked us a room at a heat resort a few hours away.”

Yuuri tried to let the news sink in, but it wasn't working. Heat resorts were known for being expensive and exclusive. Yuuri never imagined he'd been able to spend one of heats at one.

“How did you get a room?” Yuuri asked still not knowing how to feel about Viktor's confession. 

“One of my former clients is the owner of the new heat resort. I ran into him the other day and we began talking about our mates and stuff and he said he could get me a room, so I took the opportunity.” Viktor said with a shrug. Yuuri sat up and ran and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Is that even legal? Can you accept gifts from clients? What if your get arrested? I don't think I could dream of you going to jail. You aren't cut out for jail,” Yuuri rambled. The police would be banging down their door at any minute. 

Viktor saw how freaked out Yuuri was getting so he placed his hands on Yuuri's cheeks. He rubbed soothing circles on his cheeks while looking him in the eyes.

“Yuuri, I'm kidding. I entered a contest they were holding at work and I won first place. The prize was a heat long stay at the resort. I shouldn't have joked about how I got the tickets. I'm sorry,” Viktor said. Yuuri smacked him on the chest but silently gave a sigh of relief. Viktor hadn't done anything illegal and he hadn't spent an astronomical amount of money. 

Yuuri moved away from Viktor and slid out of bed. “If you don't get up you'll be late for work,” Yuuri told Viktor as he walked towards their en suite bathroom. Viktor smirked mischievously at Yuuri.

“I could save time if you let me shower with you,” Viktor said as he got out of bed to follow Yuuri. Yuuri rolled his eyes at the suggestion.

“You and I both know that if we shower together, we'll both be late,” Yuuri said with a sly grin. Yuuri walked into the bathroom, but before closing the door, he winked at Viktor. 

Yuuri stripped out of his pajamas and turned on the shower. He'd began to slowly wash his body when he felt a cool breeze flow into the shower. Yuuri turned and saw Viktor stepping into the shower with him.

He could feel damp fingers skimming over his waist and trailing down. Yuuri huffed before smacking Viktor’s fingers away. Yuuri turned around and shot his mate a glare. He could feel Viktor's eyes on him as he showered. Yuuri just rolled his eyes and turned back to his task. Yuuri finished in the shower and stepped out. 

“Make sure you aren't late,” Yuuri said to Viktor as he wrapped a towel around his body. Yuuri could hear Viktor whine before he stepped out of the bathroom and shut the door. Yuuri walked over to his closet and tried to pick out an outfit. 

Yuuri tried not to pay any mind to the door of the bathroom opening. He focused on the task at hand as Viktor moved about the room in just a towel. Yuuri grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants from the closet while Viktor continued to walk around half naked. 

“Are you still pouting about me not wanting to fool around?” Yuuri asked Viktor. Viktor just turned to Yuuri and shrugged before he dropped his towel. Yuuri watched as Viktor slowly put on a pair of underwear. Yuuri tried to tear his eyes away from the hard muscles of Viktor’s stomach and thighs. Yuuri knew Viktor was trying to rile him up. Not being able to turn away, Yuuri continued to stare as Viktor pulled his tight underwear over his half-hard dick. 

Yuuri turned his head away when Viktor locked eyes with him and smirked. He could feel his face growing hot for falling for Viktor’s trick. He busied himself with trying to put his clothes on, but a pair of hands wrapped around his waist and he felt something rub against his ass. He could feel one of Viktor’s hands making a slow path down from his waist. It felt like a trail of heat followed wherever Viktor moved his fingers. 

Yuuri gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep from making any noises. He knew Viktor was trying to get his way and he didn’t want to give in too easily, but Yuuri could feel his underwear getting tighter as Viktor’s hands traveled lower. 

Viktor moved his head and nuzzled his nose into Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri clenched his hands and tried to ignore Viktor as he reached for the clothes he’d been in the process of putting on. 

“You smell so good, Yuuri,” Viktor groaned in low voice that dripped with barely contained pleasure. Viktor turned his head and bit lightly at Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri shuddered at the feel of Viktor’s teeth against his scent glands. Yuuri dropped the clothes he was holding and exhaled through his nose. 

Viktor traced his fingers over the band of Yuuri’s underwear as he slowly grinded his clothed dick against Yuuri. Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut as he took a deep breath. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold out. Yuuri’s eyes snapped open and his head fell back onto Viktor’s shoulder when he felt a hand slip into his underwear and grasp his dick. 

“Son of a bitch,” Yuuri moaned as Viktor slowly pumped him. Yuuri wrapped an arm around Viktor’s neck and kept his head in place in the crook of Viktor’s neck. Viktor nipped and sucked at Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri’s breath quickened. 

Viktor rubbed his thumb over the head of Yuuri’s leaking dick. Yuuri pushed his ass back against Viktor’s dick and started to grind back against him. Viktor moaned against his neck before he quickly withdrew his hand from Yuuri’s underwear. Yuuri was quickly turned around and pushed onto the bed. Viktor crawled onto the bed and separated Yuuri’s legs with his hands before he slotted himself in between them. Yuuri thrust up against Viktor and smirked when he moaned. Viktor pushed Yuuri’s underwear down before he grasped Yuuri’s dick again. He kissed his way down Yuuri’s body hungrily. 

Yuuri’s back arched as Viktor dragged his tongue over one of nipples. He hissed in pleasure when Viktor captured it between his teeth and pulled. He did the same to the other nipple before he kissed his way down Yuuri’s stomach. Yuuri ran his hands through Viktor’s hair as he got closer to his dick. 

Viktor kissed his way up Yuuri’s dick before kissing back down it. Yuuri knotted his hands in Viktor’s hair with a soft moan. Viktor trailed his tongue up the underside of Yuuri’s dick and smirked at the low groan Yuuri let out in response. Viktor teased Yuuri a bit longer before he lapped at the head of Yuuri’s dick. He continued to slowly work Yuuri into his mouth. 

Yuuri moaned loudly at the wet warmth of Viktor’s mouth. “H...hurry.” Yuuri groaned as Viktor swirled his tongue around his dick. Yuuri used his grip on Viktor’s hair to push the man’s head down further. Yuuri felt satisfaction shoot through him at the sound of Viktor gagging. Yuuri thrust into Viktor’s mouth as Viktor tried to pin down Yuuri’s hips. 

Yuuri closed his eyes and tipped his head back as he continued to fuck Viktor’s mouth. He could feel his breathing start to pick up as Viktor tried to gain control back. Yuuri could feel his climax creeping up on him. 

“V...Viktor...I’m so close,” he moaned as he felt Viktor’s stick his tongue into the slit of Yuuri’s dick. Yuuri’s hold on Viktor’s hair loosened as he curled his toes into the sheets. “F...Fuck,” he stuttered. Yuuri grasped Viktor’s face and tried to pull it off his dick. He didn’t want Viktor swallowing his cum before he went to work. 

Yuuri’s climax was starting to overtake him as he pulled Viktor’s mouth off of him. Yuuri threw his head back and moaned deeply as his body convulsed. He could feel himself coming but didn’t pay attention to where. 

As his body slowly came down, he sat up on shaky arms and looked at Viktor. Viktor sat up and squinted at Yuuri. Yuuri covered his heated face as he saw the mess he’d made of Viktor’s face. He had cum on his face and the top of his chest. Yuuri watched as Viktor stuck his tongue out and licked the cum that was on his mouth. 

Yuuri turned over and looked at the clock on the bedside table. 

“You have twenty minutes to get to work,” Yuuri told Viktor. Yuuri grabbed his underwear and pulled them back up before he got out of bed. “You might want to take a quick shower before you leave.” Yuuri said to Viktor before he left the room and went to the guest bathroom to clean up. 

When he walked back into the bedroom, Yuuri could hear the shower running. He walked over to the bed and finished getting dressed. Once dressed, Yuuri walked downstairs. 

“Good morning, Yuuri.” The voice caused Yuuri to nearly jump out of his skin. He turned and looked into the kitchen and saw Phichit standing in front of his stove cooking. Yuuri walked into the kitchen and glared at his friend. “Aw, you shouldn’t be glaring like that. I mean, from what I heard you’re having a really good morning,” Phichit said while wiggling his eyebrows. Yuuri could feel himself start to blush.

“Y...you’re heat week must have been great since you haven’t been to the grocery store,” Yuuri said back to Phichit. “I should take away the spare key I gave you. I told you it was for emergencies only,” Yuuri reminded Phichit. Phichit smirked at Yuuri before replying.

“I did use my key for an emergency. I didn’t have food and I was starving, so that counts as an emergency.” Yuuri walked right into that one. 

“Just make sure you go to store today,” Yuuri said to Phichit before he snuck a pancake off of the plate that was sitting next to the stove. Phichit tried to smack it out of Yuuri’s hand, but failed and ended up hitting Yuuri’s forearm. By the time Viktor came down stairs, Yuuri and Phichit had finished eating. “Have a good day,” Yuuri said as Viktor walked to the door.

“I’ll try,” Viktor said as he walked out of the door. Yuuri turned back to Phichit when he was sure VIktor was gone.

“So what did I miss while I was stuck being a slave to my biology?” Phichit asked as he rested his elbows on the table. 

“Nothing much, but this morning Viktor told me that he got us a room at a heat resort,” Yuuri said. Phichit’s mouth dropped open. 

“Are you serious? Who did he kill to get that?” Phichit asked. 

“He won a competition at work and the prize was a heat-long stay at the resort.” 

“I would sell my arm and leg to stay at a heat resort. You’re so lucky, Yuuri. I mean you’ll have room service during your heat and you won’t have to clean the sheets when you’re done. Then you’ll probably be able to go to a spa when it’s finished. Damn, I wish I could go to one.” Phichit sighed. 

Yuuri and Phichit continued talking until Yuuri looked at the time. 

“It’s time for me to go to work,” Yuuri said with a sigh. He pushed back from the table and put his plate into the sink. Phichit followed Yuuri to the door and stood to the side as he put his shoes on. 

Yuuri grabbed his messenger bag that was hanging on a hook. Yuuri opened the door and turned to look back at Phichit. 

“Lock up when you leave and please go to the grocery store,” Yuuri said before he walked out of the house. He stepped into his car and drove off in the direction of his dance studio. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the art work that portrays crop top Yuuri. I would also like to thank my artist for the shit bang for drawing these pictures for me. https://www.dropbox.com/s/zwt8ugdqbnh059a/SB%20selfieeee.png?dl=0

A week had passed since Viktor told Yuuri about their trip to a heat resort. Yuuri sat at his desk making a list of all the things he needed to take care of before he left for a week. He still needed to find someone to watch over his dance studio for a week. He looked at the bills he needed to pay and the bills he needed to give to parents for their children’s lessons. He would have to pay his instructors when he came back from the resort.

His dance studio had only been open for a few months and he hated having to take a week off because his body decided it wanted to get fucked a whole lot. The schedules and list sitting in front of him were blurring together, so Yuuri decided to check in on some of the classes.

He walked down one of the halls and looked through the window of one of the beginner ballet classes. He watched the young children twirl around the room in their little ballet shoes and leotards. He laughed to himself as he watched the petite young man at the front of the room trying to wrangle the students. He continued to look into classes until his phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled the phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

“What’s wrong, Viktor?” Yuuri asked as he put the phone to his ear.

“I’m at the store trying to stock up on stuff for your heat just in case the resort doesn't have them and I couldn’t remember if you liked coffee ice cream or strawberry ice cream more during your heats.” Viktor said. Yuuri heard a hint of distress in his voice. He could image Viktor standing in the ice cream aisle frantically looking between strawberry and coffee ice cream.

“I like coffee ice cream but with caramel sauce and whipped cream, so don’t forget those. But I don't think ice cream will hold up well after a two-hour drive," Yuuri told Viktor. "We could pick those things up once we're there." The other end of the phone was silent for a bit before Yuuri could hear Viktor sigh.

"I didn't think about that. Is there anything else we need?" Viktor asked. Yuuri thought about it quickly before replying.

Pick up more toilet paper and some other things, but I’ll text that list to you.” Yuuri blushed thinking about some of the more...intimate things they needed.

Yuuri ended his call with Viktor and typed a message to Viktor.

> **_Yuuri ♡｡ﾟ.(*♡´‿` 人´‿` ♡*)ﾟ♡ °_ ** _ : we need more condoms that allow for knotting and lube. _
> 
> **_Viktor (｡♥‿♥｡)_ ** _ : ok I can get those things. I can’t wait to see you!!!! Love you!!!!  (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘) _

Yuuri smiled softly at Viktor’s overuse of exclamation points.

> **_Yuuri ♡｡ﾟ.(*♡´‿` 人´‿` ♡*)ﾟ♡ °_ ** _ : love you too! _

Yuuri put his phone back into his pocket and walked back to his office. On his way to his office, he passed the waiting room, where parents and other relatives waited for the students to get out of class. An older woman walked over to him and stopped him. She gave him a sweet smile before her face became serious.

“Are you an instructor?” She asked him. Yuuri smiled at the woman politely before answering.

“No...Yes, but no. I mean I teach a few classes but I’m also the owner of this studio.” Yuuri could see the woman’s eyes widen in surprise.

“I’m surprised your alpha allows you to work, let alone own a business. Who takes care of your home and children?” The woman seemed appalled that an omega owned a business. Yuuri should have seen this coming eventually. The mentality of older generations always made Yuuri feel uncomfortable. He didn't know how to engage with them when they told him what he should or shouldn't be doing as an omega.

“I don’t have children and my partner is very supportive of my business.” Yuuri said with a fake smile. He knew the woman grew up in a different era than he did, but that didn’t stop him from being upset. Omegas had made a lot of progress in the past thirty years, but it seemed that older people would rather ignore it.

“You should be having kids. I mean you’ll be past your prime soon, sweetie,” The woman said as looked at him with pity. “Your alpha will find a younger, more fertile omega if you don’t give him any children.” The smile on Yuuri’s face quickly dropped at the woman’s words. He could no longer listen to the woman speak.

“What did you need?” Yuuri asked her through clenched teeth. The woman seemed to remember that she’d walked up to Yuuri to ask him something.

“Oh, I wanted to know if omegas, betas, and alphas are put together in the three to four-year-old ballet class,” The older woman said. She seemed to think her question was normal. Why would they separate the kids? The woman seemed to take Yuuri’s silence as him needing clarification. “I’m just asking because alphas can be aggressive and I don’t want them to take advantage of my granddaughter.” Her reasoning seemed even more absurd. They were three and four-year-olds and they weren't even showing any major signs of their dynamics yet. The only way people could tell the dynamic of such young children was from a test doctors ran on the children at birth.

“We don’t separate our classes by dynamic. We treat all of our students as equals and we do not tolerate misconduct from any dynamic.” Yuuri said professionally before turning away from the woman and left her standing in the hallway.

Once he made it to his office, he fell into his chair and sighed out loud. He removed his glasses from his face and rubbed his eyes. He only had a few hours until they closed and he could go home. He was about to go back to doing paperwork when his phone lit up. Yuuri grabbed his phone and looked at the message he'd just received.

> **From** **_Viktor (｡♥‿♥｡) :_ ** _ I have to stay late at work tonight ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚, but i promise I'll make it up to you!!!! I love you soooooooooo much!!!!! ♡(˃͈ દ ˂͈ ༶ ) _

Yuuri looked at the message in annoyance. He'd been looking forward to seeing Viktor when he got home. It also didn't help that his pre-heat was causing him to feel clingy. He knew it wasn't Viktor's fault he would be late, but that didn't stop Yuuri from getting upset.

> **From** **_Yuuri ♡｡ﾟ.(*♡´‿` 人´‿` ♡*)ﾟ♡ °_ ** **:** _ I won’t wait up.  _

Yuuri knew his blunt message would get his feelings across to Viktor. After not receiving a reply from Viktor, Yuuri turned his phone off and stayed working in his office until it was time to close the studio.

He walked through the halls making sure that the building was clear and locked everything up before he left. He reminded himself to give out paychecks the following day at work. He also needed to find someone to look over the studio while he was away for his heat. All of the tasks he still needed to finish were stressing him out.

Yuuri got in his car and drove home trying not to think about work. He also tried not think about Viktor staying late at work.

_ “I still have that bottle of champagne I haven’t opened.”  _ Yuuri thought to himself. His mood slowly started to lift as he thought about drinking champagne while relaxing in the hot tub Viktor insisted they get. Maybe Viktor’s splurges weren’t always bad.

After pulling up to his house, Yuuri noticed that Seung Gil's car was missing from in front of his and Phichit’s house. Yuuri pulled out his phone as he let himself into the house and sent a message to Phichit.

> **From Yuuri °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°:** **_hot tub and champagne?_ **

Yuuri sent the simple message to his friend knowing his friend would understand. He took his shoes off and put them on the shelf next to the door before dropping his bag on the couch. He was making his way to the stairs when he heard a knock at his back door.

Yuuri turned around and walked into the kitchen where he saw Phichit holding a large box of fancy chocolate. Yuuri let Phichit into the house and laughed at his friend’s lime green hamster swim trunks.

“Where did you get those?” Yuuri asked. Phichit looked down at his trunks and did a slow spin.

“Seung-Gil got me these. Aren’t they awful? I love them so much,” Phichit said with a love-filled smile. That explained the  _ eye-catching  _ design. Phichit quickly dropped his smile and looked at his friend. "So what was up with that text?" Phichit asked with a quirked eyebrow. Yuuri should have known he wouldn't be able to hide from Phichit.

"I was in a bad mood because of some stuff that happened at the studio then Viktor told me he had to stay late at work which didn't help my mood", Yuuri rambled. So on the drive home, I remembered that we had an unopened bottle of champagne and that we also had the hot tub. And then I thought to myself that having a nice dip with my best friend would really lift my mood."

"Well, you got lucky. Seung-Gil had to go out of town for work." Phichit said as he followed Yuuri up to his bedroom. Once at the room, Phichit stood outside of the door in an attempt to keep his scent from the room. 

Yuuri moved around his bedroom slowly shedding clothes while looking for his swim trunks. He found his swim trunks tucked away in a drawer at the back of his closet.  Once he was dressed he walked out of the room and headed back to the kitchen. Phichit followed behind him and grabbed the chocolates he'd brought with him while Yuuri grabbed the champagne. 

Yuuri turned the lights in the backyard on before he walked onto the deck that housed the hot tub. 

“Do you know how to work this?” Phichit asked as Yuuri pulled the covering from off of the hot tub. 

“Yes,” Yuuri answered as he pressed a few buttons.”It should be ready now.” Yuuri said before he stepped into the hot tub. Yuuri sighed as he stepped into the water. He grabbed the bottle of champagne and popped the cork. He took a sip of the champagne before offering it to Phichit. 

“So what has you so tense?” Phichit asked before he drank from the bottle. Yuuri sighed and drank more champagne before answering the question. 

“Some woman came up to me at work and was surprised to find out that I was an omega that owned a business,” Yuuri said in frustration. “Then she asked who was taking care of my kids and our home. I told her that I didn’t have any children.” Yuuri took a pause and took a deep breath.

“I feel like this gets worse.” Phichit said as he popped a chocolate into his mouth. 

Then she tells me that I was getting old and that my alpha would leave me for a younger, more fertile omega if I didn’t give him children soon,” Yuuri said as he chugged more champagne. The woman’s comment about his alpha leaving him had hit a sore spot. 

There were days when he wondered why Viktor chose him to be his mate. Some days he would worry that Viktor would find a more fitting omega, but he had to constantly remind himself that Viktor loved him and wouldn’t leave him. 

“I can’t believe she said all of that to your face,” Phichit said. “Sometimes the older generation really irritates me. They have such old-fashioned ways of viewing things. Omegas are just as capable as betas and alphas.” Yuuri knew that Phichit had very strong views on equality between the dynamics. He grew up surrounded by extended family members that mistreated their omegas. 

“After that, she asked me if the three to four-year-old classes were separated into omegas, betas, and alphas. She said she wanted to know because alphas were aggressive and she didn’t want her granddaughter to be taken advantage of.” Yuuri could feel his face getting red from frustration. Why were some people so closed-minded? After that Phichit took the bottle from Yuuri and drank from it.

“No wonder you were so tense. At least you’ll get to unwind at that heat resort you’re going to next week.” Phichit sighed.

“Most of that trip won’t be spent relaxing. I’ll be lucky if I can remember most of the week when we get back.” Yuuri said with a shrug. Yuuri didn’t view the upcoming trip as a vacation. He saw it more as going to a fancy place to do what he’d been doing at home. But there were a few upsides to the trip. He wouldn’t have to wash a bunch of sheets or cook and he’d get a professional massage. 

“Well enjoy the parts where you are fully coherent because once you start riding that di-” Yuuri stopped Phichit from finishing his sentence by splashing water in his face. Phichit glared at Yuuri as he wiped water off of his face. “Was that necessary?” 

“Was what you were going to say necessary?” Yuuri answered back. Phichit just huffed before splashing water at Yuuri. The splashed each other for a few minutes before calling a truce. 

They stayed in the hot tub a bit longer before Phichit started to complain about his skin getting wrinkled. 

Yuuri and Phichit went to their separate houses and prepared to go to sleep. 

_____________________________

Once he finished taking his shower, Yuuri sat down on the bed and checked his phone. Yuuri looked over Viktor’s text message from earlier in the day and felt slightly irritated. He knew it wasn't Viktor's fault that his boss was forgetful save neglected his duties. Yuuri just wanted to spend some time with Viktor before his heat took over. He sometimes hated how clingy he got during his pre-heat days. He didn't like being reduced stereotypical omega traits.

As he started to get dressed for bed, an idea came to him. He walked over to guys dresser and pulled out a shirt he knew drive Viktor crazy and paired it with the tight boxer briefs he had on.

Yuuri grabbed his phone and walked over to the large mirror leaning against the wall. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to find an appropriate pose. Once he find one, Yuuri took his glasses off and tousled his hair a little.

He lifted up his phone and positioned his camera so that his entire was in the shot. Yuuri took a couple of different pictures before he was satisfied. With a sly smirk, Yuuri attached the photo to a message and sent it to Viktor.

> **To Viktor** ** _(｡♥‿♥｡)_** : _I miss you and wanted to show you what you were missing._

___________________________

Viktor felt his phone vibrate against his leg as he listened to one of his co-workers speak. He pulled his phone out of pocket and looked at the message he'd received. His breathing hitched as he looked at the picture of Yuuri posed seductively in a crop top that hung off of one shoulder and a pair of black boxer briefs that hinted at the bulge of his dick. 

Viktor put his phone back into his pocket and excused himself from the conversation he'd been having. He walked to his office and locked the door behind him. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his phone again. This time instead of looking at the picture, he called the source.

\------------------------

Yuuri was sitting on his bedroom floor folding clothes when his phone started to ring. He grabbed his phone and balanced it between his ear and shoulder.

“Hello.” he answered as he continued to fold clothes.

“Why would you do that to me, Yuuri?” Viktor whined. Yuuri smirked. His plan worked. “Now all I'll be able to think about will be those thighs wrapped around my waist as I pound into your tight ass.” A shiver ran down Yuuri's spine and settled in the pit of his stomach.

“Viktor, you and I both know that my thighs will be straddling your waist as I ride your dick into oblivion.” Yuuri purred into the phone. Yuuri listened as Viktor tried to steady his breathing.

“I really wish I could be home right now. I just want to hear your sweet moans and whimpers as I pleasure you.” Viktor sighed. Yuuri felt his dick twitch at Viktor's words.

“If you hurry home maybe we can make these words into reality.” Yuuri said as he slid a hand down his stomach and over his dick. He lightly stroked himself through the fabric of his underwear. He could hear Viktor groan over the phone.

“Why are you doing this to me? I have to stay at the office until everything is fixed.” Viktor said. Yuuri knew Viktor couldn't race home, but that didn't make him any less annoyed.

“Your boss needs to learn how to do his own job,” Yuuri mumbled as he threw the shirt he was folding onto the bed. He sat next to the clothes that still needed to be folded and sighed. “He shouldn’t be allowed to take advantage of his workers like this.”

“He shouldn’t but he gets away with it because our firm produces the best results.” Yuuri knew how hard Viktor for the company, but sometimes he just wanted to tell him to quit. 

“I’ll try to wait for you to get home.” Yuuri mumbled into the phone. 

“I can’t wait to see you, but I have to get back to work. I love you.” Viktor said before he hung up. Yuuri pulled his phone away from his face and threw onto the bedside table. 

He flopped back onto the bed and groaned. He didn’t know when Viktor would be home and he didn’t know if he could wait for hours with a boner until Viktor came back home. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  


 

  
  



	3. Extra Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a scene that I couldn't fit into the story. Also here's a link to the art that goes with this chapter. https://www.dropbox.com/s/y98myswppmdts4i/SB%20S%20U%20P%20R%20E%20M%20E.png?dl=0

Yuuri stood in the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His heat was slowly starting to creep up on him. He knew that in a few hours he'd be a complete mess, so he decided to have coherent sex with Viktor one last time before he lost himself to his own need for pleasure. 

Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom and gasped in surprise at Viktor, who'd been sitting on the bed waiting for Yuuri. But Viktor sitting there was not what caused Yuuri to gasp. It was the fact that Viktor wore a black thong and sky high black stilettos. He sat on the bed with his legs spread apart in order to show off the growing bulge of his dick. 

Yuuri could feel himself getting aroused by just the sight of Viktor. Yuuri watched as Viktor stood up and strutted over to him. Viktor didn't wobble once in his heels. He came to a stop in front of 

Yuuri and put a finger under Yuuri's chin. He tipped Yuuri's chin up as he looked down with a hungry smirk. 

“Do you like what you see?” Viktor asked in a husky voice that sent shivers down Yuuri's spine. Yuuri nodded his head vigorously. Viktor laughed at Yuuri's eagerness. Viktor trailed his thumb over Yuuri's full bottom lip. Yuuri bit Viktor's thumb playfully before he sucked it into his mouth. Yuuri ran his tongue up one side of Viktor's thumb before hollowing his cheeks and sucking on it. 

Viktor groaned at the show Yuuri was putting on before he pulled his thumb out of Yuuri's mouth. Yuuri smirked at the sight of the flush on Viktor's cheeks. It pleased him to know that he was the only person who got to Viktor like that. 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and pulled him down. Yuuri bit Viktor's lip before he placed his lips on Viktor's. Viktor's hands moved down Yuuri's back until they rested on his butt. Yuuri moaned softly into the kiss as Viktor squeezed his ass. Viktor continued to squeeze Yuuri's butt as he slid his tongue into Yuuri's mouth. 

Yuuri tightened his grip on Viktor as the kiss deepened. Viktor adjusted his position so that Yuuri straddled one of his thighs. Yuuri moaned into Viktor's mouth as Viktor ran his thigh over his aching dick. Yuuri tangled his hands into Viktor's hair and pulled. He began to slowly grind his dick onto Viktor's thigh in hope of relief. The hands on his ass helped him move smoothly. 

Yuuri knew that he come just from that. But he didn't want to come from just some dry humping and kissing. He wanted to find release after being wrecked by Viktor. 


End file.
